The present invention relates to a car sound system and more particularly to a multiple amplifier system thereof.
The trends in today's car sound system require a combination stereo rather than a component stereo in order to provide sophisticated systems with various functions. One of the features of the combination stereo is a multiple amplifier system wherein a plurality of loudspeakers each for different frequency range and respective power amplifiers are provided so as to realize improved sound quality and to expand the reproducible frequency range.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional multiple amplifier system having a sound source 1 such as a CD player and a cassette deck. The audio signal from the source 1 is applied to an electronic crossover network 2 for dividing the audio signal into high, middle and low frequency ranges. The divided audio signals are fed to power amplifiers 3, 4 and 5 and further to a tweeter 6, midrange speaker 7, and woofer 8 through lines 9, 10 and 11, respectively. The multiple amplifier system provides a clear sound image, and reduced intermodulation distortion due to the explicit division.
In general, the power amplifiers 3, 4 and 5 are disposed adjacent the sound source 1 and the speakers 6, 7 and 8 are positioned at various places of the car interior, distant from the amplifiers, for example disposed behind the rear seat. Hence a part of each of the lines 9, 10 and 11 between dotted vertical lines in FIG. 5 must be threaded through spaces between various members of the car body. Therefore, a tiresome operation requiring time is needed for wiring, especially when passing the lines through members having complicated structure, such as members around a door panel.